


Crashed

by Please_Submit_Your



Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Please_Submit_Your/pseuds/Please_Submit_Your
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward left, and Bella's life broke as things continued to change around her. When she crashes into the Winchester brothers - literally - will they be able to help her through yet another dramatic change? And will feelings develop along the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashed

_**Alrighty - I come from Fanfiction.net with a story. Twilight and Supernatural crossover, etc etc. I plan to update weekly until I catch up to the FF version, at which point the updates will happen when FF is updated. Thanks for reading!**   
_

_Prologue:_

I thumped the side of my car angrily, tears still streaming down my face.  _This is the wrong time for this to happen!_  I thought angrily, cradling my throbbing hand to my chest. _This is all just so wrong!_

I'd done it again. I'd sworn to myself that I would never, and yet here I was. I'd fallen asleep out here—I'd told the guard to kick me—'to kick the living hell out of me'—but he didn't. He said my reaction was natural and he didn't want to interfere. This was a small town, and he knew little old me wasn't about to pull anything I shouldn't. I'd just curl up and cry, resulting in my being late to school, getting a detention, and being late to work. But no one said anything. Everyone stayed a healthy distance.

I looked around. It was four in the morning, still dark with the creeping winter, and I was soaked and freezing. I didn't have time for this, but I should have expected something like this to happen. It always did.

I chose to avoid a pity-party in that moment, in favor of not catching frostbite, and walked around to the front door. I jumped in and turned the key, deciding that I'd just go with it. No one was ever out this early in the morning, or this late at night—depending. I felt sure that my lack of headlights would be okay for right now. If I got pulled over, I'd simply explain what had happened. I knew everyone at the police station, in light of the recent circumstances, and I felt sure that they'd let me slide. Just so they didn't have to look at me longer than necessary.

A cynical snort found its way out of my throat, and I rolled away through the maze with a soft purr. An ache formed in my chest as I wished for the leather and tobacco smell of my old truck—I'd never realized before how calming that scent would be until it was gone. Now I was stuck with rickety little car that looked like it would fall apart if I blew on it. The only good thing was that it was black—the dents and dirt were less visible this way.

This car just helped to remind me of the recent, terrible changes in my life, and I hated it. It was small and old and ugly, not rustically appealing like my old truck. It was horrible—every time I got into it I felt cramped and claustrophobic. The sad part was that I could hardly blame the car.

The tears didn't seem to have an end as I swerved through the dark streets, still damp with rain and snow. I could hardly keep my tired, achy eyes open, but at least I was confident there was no one in the road. I kept on, pushing the pedal to the floor of the car. The engine growled, and the car shot forward with a jerk. I steadied my hands on the wheel and shook my head, hoping to wake myself up.

It worked for a little while, but as the miles spanned out behind me, I felt my still teary eyes beginning to grow heavy again. I tried to urge myself awake, telling myself that it would only take another half hour or so and then I would be on the far side of Forks. It wasn't much longer.

I began to doze again, but something streaked past my car with extreme speed. I caught just the slightest glimpse of brown in the darkness before it was gone. My heart gave a delayed jump to my throat, and my fingers tightened on the wheel as I swerved to my right, glancing out of my rear-view mirror. I only saw a small shadow jump into the trees for a split second, and then it was gone.

I wondered if I'd even seen it at all. I closed my eyes and rubbed them with one hand, looking up to the mirror again to be sure. Nothing.

_I need sleep. At least, that small bit of sleep I get between the nightmares._

I looked back to the road, and everything after that seemed to happen in slow motion. The headlights in front of me were blaring, too close, and I felt my gasp scrape down my constricting throat. My hands flexed on the wheel, but I was too dumbstruck to move. I saw the vague outline of two tall silhouettes, which seemed to jerk suddenly. I heard a strange grinding sound and my stomach began to churn for no apparent reason.

Soon enough, everything was spinning. There was pain lancing up and down my back and limbs, and then there was a shattering. My eyes suddenly flashed white before being stricken with pain. I felt the worst migraine of my life come on before it all seemed to fade away.


End file.
